


Winter's Crest Holiday Prompt Fest

by quite_probably_lying



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: A collection of shorts from the Critical Role Discord's prompt fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from [this art](http://meglm.tumblr.com/post/150357041445/scanlan-the-meat-man-shorthalt-may-be-the-one) by Meglm

“Let's have a pub crawl” could almost be the catchphrase of Vox Machina. People searching for the local heros would often be sent to the local taverns first and Greyskull keep second.

Grog is gone at the first mention of ale. The rest of Vox Machina don’t worry about losing the big man, knowing that he's heading to the start of their regular five tavern crawl. He would always be the first with a drink, and normally on his second or third by the time the rest came through the door. Often by the second tavern he would be challenging anyone near him to drinking contests, and by the third to fights. Pike would sit by his side, either distracting him from the thoughts of fights by telling wildly exaggerated and inaccurate stories or challenging Grog to fights herself.

The small cleric is one of the few that can hold her own in a drinking contest against Grog, and the only one to win fights - mainly because the he’s protective and would rather lose a fight than hurt Pike. The first time Vox Machina had gone on a crawl, Pike had surprised them all by not only drinking the most but also by flirting with everyone that looked her way, including other members of Vox Machina (Scanlan excluded).

Scanlan also surprised them by becoming less of a flirt when drunk, instead spending his time singing loudly or sighing over Pike. The only time he took part in a drinking contest was when Vax commented on the lack of alcohol Scanlan was drinking and that he was “showing his age”. In an attempt to defend himself, Scanlan challenged all of Vox Machina and was run into the ground by all but one of his friends.

The only one of them worse than Scanlan is Keyleth. The tall druid more than used to alcohol having its place in rituals, but only after joining Vox Machina did she discover its recreational uses. Drunk Keyleth's favourite pastime is clinging to Percy and loudly ‘whispering’ conspiracy theories to him, or telling him that he's her favourite brother. More often than not it’s his job to make sure Keyleth doesn't get left behind under any tables. She drinks the least, but still passes out the most.

Before Vox Machina, Percy had been out drinking a grand total of once with his siblings. It hadn't been his thing, instead he preferred to be in his workroom tinkering. Since joining Vox Machina, he claims all of them to be bad influences on himself and Keyleth. Percy is normally the only one to pace himself until the last tavern, but by the time they make it back to Greyskull he's always as drunk as the rest of them.

Vax likes to think he paces himself as well as Percy does, but also tries to down drinks at the same speed as his sister. He gets rather cuddly when drunk, laying across any of his friends that stay still long enough to let him (normally Percy and Keyleth).

Vex is fully aware that Vax tries to keep up with her, so sometimes will order soft drinks in between her ale and watch her brother get more and more drunk when he doesn't pick up on what she's drinking. By the time she does get drunk, she can normally be found singing and dancing by Scanlan’s side or winning money through running bets on Grog’s drinking contests.


End file.
